


Fun at Work

by Thisinsignificantpride



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Misaki is mom, Nishinoya works there and specializes in piercings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Terushima is the manager of the shop, not an actual mom, why am i still tagging bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 5 of 30 Day NSFW Challenge.</p><p>There were more productive things Noya could be doing in this place of business, but none of them would be this fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Day 05: Blowjobs
> 
> TeruNoya is another super rarepair. But they'd be super cute, okay.

There were more productive things Noya could be doing with his time in the Shakki tattoo shop. Granted, Noya wasn’t the only person in charge of piercings, but he was the only one on the schedule all day. He had time for a quick snack break, maybe, but he definitely didn’t have the time to be under the desk of the shop’s manager. He was kneeling between Terushima Yuuji’s thighs, his tongue teasing at the metal ball just below Yuuji’s head.

Terushima did an alright job of pretending Noya wasn’t sucking on his dick, but Noya noticed all the little ticks and intakes of breath. Not to mention the way Terushima had his fingers threaded in Noya’s hair.

Noya smirked and flicked his tongue against the apadravya piercing. Terushima hissed out a breath, fingers tensing and tugging at Noya’s roots.

It was funny, the way Terushima tried to keep composure of himself when Noya had him so wound up. All Noya had to do was take him in fully and Terushima would be putty. They’d played this game before. It was cute, the way Terushima tried to avoid an inevitable outcome.

Noya ran his tongue up the underside of Terushima’s shaft, both his hands smoothing over the blond’s thighs. There was a knock at the office door and Terushima tensed, but didn’t try to push Noya away. With a soft chuckle, Noya took Terushima into his mouth and gave slow, languid bobs of his head.

“C-come, uh, come in,” Terushima said after clearing his throat.

Noya loosened his jaw and let it go slack so he could fit all of Terushima’s cock into his mouth.

“A-ah, Misaki! What’s up?” Terushima coughed to cover up his moan.

“I’m just checking on your progress ‘ _Manager-san_.’  You’ve been taking a long time figuring out last month’s expenses. You sure you don’t need any help?”

Noya drew back so only the tip was in his mouth and sucked hard, slurping too loud for the situation. Terushima coughed again and tugged at Noya’s hair. A warning Noya wouldn’t pay any attention to.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Terushima cleared his throat. “I just -- I’m a little distracted.”

There was a pause in which the only thing Noya could hear was himself breathing through his nose as he smoothed his tongue over Terushima’s dick piercing and used his hand to stroke at the shaft.

“Distracted, huh?” Misaki said.

She sounded suspicious.  Noya almost laughed around Terushima’s cock.

“Yeah! I guess I just hate this part of the job.”

Another pause. Noya used his free hand to massage Terushima’s balls.

“Well… Hurry it up. You’ve got an appointment in an hour.”

“Yes, _mother_.”

The door closed and Terushima let out a harsh exhale. He tugged at Noya’s hair, dragging his face away from Terushima’s cock.

“You little --”

“By the way, have you seen Nishinoya-kun anywhere? He went on break but I can’t find him anywhere.”

Terushima was frozen in place. His mouth fell open before he shrugged.

“I dunno. Maybe he went out to eat for his break. I’m not his keeper, Misaki.”

Misaki snorted. “Right. It’s just every other day of the year you never let your boyfriend out of your sight. Whatever. I’ll go look for him.”

The door shut again and Terushima groaned, running a hand down his face. Noya laughed, placing his hands on Terushima’s thighs and leaning up so he could pop up from beneath the desk. He smiled, bright and innocent despite the flush his lips had from the strain of fitting Terushima’s cock in his mouth.

“She has no idea,” Noya said, kissing Terushima’s tip.

Terushima sighed, pushing his hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“You definitely didn’t try to hide. You might as have yelled that you were sucking me off. God. You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Noya laughed again, sliding into Terushima’s lap and circling his arms around the blond’s neck to place a kiss on his lips.

“It wouldn’t be the first time she’s caught us, babe.”

Terushima rolled his eyes but smiled back, hugging Noya’s waist close.

“You’re trouble. I love it.”

“What a coincidence!” Noya kissed Terushima one more time. “I love you.”

With a gentle caress of Noya’s ass and a stroke of fingers down the shorter’s spine, Terushima pressed his face into Noya’s neck.   
“Apparently not enough to let me come. What a jerk.”

Noya chuckled, wiggling his hips against Terushima’s hard, slicked up cock.

“Yuuji, please. Your piercing is finally healed. I wanna break it in. Preferably in my ass.”

Terushima snorted, leaning back and taking Noya’s hands in his face. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah. Less talk more fucking. Misaki-san might come back before I can get off and I’m not waiting until we get home again.”

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment, then broke out into smiles and reached to bring each other closer.

There were more productive things Noya could be doing in this place of business, but none of them would be this fun.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @guessblockmomster // twitter @sakusanyoomi


End file.
